


The Wedding Date

by Rumbelleistruelove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleistruelove/pseuds/Rumbelleistruelove
Summary: Belle's best friend Ruby is getting married and she doesn't have a date so she calls an escort agency to hire a date. However, what happened when she met Richard Gold, was not something she expected.
This is an AU Rumbelle story roughly based on the movie The Wedding Date.





	1. Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time, even though they’re messing up Rumbelle.

**Chapter 1**

Belle French nervously bit her lip as she scrolled through the website of The Rabbit Hole Escort Agency. It felt so wrong to be doing this but she was really desperate. It was kind of sad and pathetic, really.

Ruby Lucas, her best friend, wouldn't mind if she came to the wedding without a date but she had other reasons for needing a date. They had been best friends and stayed friends even when Belle had moved to England and Ruby had stayed in the small town called Storybrooke which was in Maine.

Everyone she knew always saw her as a funny and strange girl who had her head stuck in a book. A bookworm, they called her. She wanted to prove those people wrong and show that she had a good life. Also her ex-fiancé, Greg Gaston happened to be the best man.

Greg was one person that she definitely did not want to see again. Not after he had left after three years for his perfect blonde personal trainer. Belle's relationship with him had been good though, before he cheated, and she actually had some really good memories.

So that was the reason Belle sat there, lifting the phone to her ear with trembling hands and calling the number on the agency website; ready to hire a male escort for 5, 000 pounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "

_Uhm, hi.... I can't believe I'm doing this but I got your number from the website and I... I need your services. It will just be for 3 weeks and all you have to do is pretend to be my date to a wedding. I'm willing to pay your rates... Oh and my name is Belle... Belle French."_

Richard Gold stared at his phone as the message played. So this Belle French needed a date? He was expensive and only dealt with elite clients but there was something about this woman's voice that attracted him. Her voice sounded desperate. That was sort of a skill that he had, picking on the desperation in people. Most women were desperate because their lives and husbands were boring or they felt like they wanted to do something risky. He had been doing this long enough to know what a women needed. He was quite an experienced man.

He had only started his job because he knew how good the pay was and it helped ease the emptiness in his heart after his son died and his ex-wife ran off with another man. However, for a man who had spent a lot of time with a woman in his bed, Richard still felt incredibly lonely. He wanted more than just sex, he wanted some that he could love and someone that would love him in return.

He had planned on retiring this year, he had more than enough money saved up. But he decided to take Belle French up on her offer. One more for old times’ sake. Picking up his phone, he dialled the number she had left on his voicemail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle squeaked in surprise and dropped her book to the floor. She had been so engrossed in her book that the sound of her phone ringing had startled her.

"Hello?" She said quietly as she answered the phone call from the unknown number.

"Belle French?" It was a man's voice. Belle didn't reply for a moment, too focused on the sound of his sexy Scottish accent.

“This is Richard Gold. I just got your message.”

“Yes?” She asked nervously, feeling like a fool for doing this.

“I accept your offer.” Belle nearly dropped her phone, and not because she was being clumsy as usual, because she was in shock.

“You really will?” She asked, still in shock. She had heard that Mr Gold was very picky with whose offers he accepted.

“My rate is 5, 000 pounds. If you need any extra services after the three weeks, you will have to pay extra.”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Belle said, “Can you give me your address so I can send over the plane ticket?”

“Of course.” He told her the address.

“T-Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Belle stuttered.

“There is no need to be nervous, dearie.” He chuckled and ended the call.


	2. A trip to Maine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time.

Belle nervously tapped her fingers and restlessly shifted in her seat on the plane. Richard Gold would be arriving any moment and she didn’t know what she was going to say to him. Nevermind that, she didn’t even know what he looked like.

Ruby had called her that morning and told her that she was really excited to meet her new boyfriend. Belle had laughed and told Ruby that he was the ‘total package’, which was funny because Belle herself had never even laid eyes on the man. 

“Nervous about flying?” Belle heard someone ask her and then recognised the Scottish brogue from the phone call last yesterday. She looked up and saw the man hovering over her. Obviously, when you hire a male escort you expect them to be attractive as hell and this Richard Gold definitely fit into that description.

She studied him with hooded eyes from the bottom up because she was trying not to stare into his eyes for too long. He was wearing fancy black shoes, and form fitting black trousers. When she said form fitting she meant that it clung nicely to his lean frame and cupped what he had, as far as ‘packages’ go, quite snugly. His shoulders were broad, but not overly so like her ex, Greg, and his chest was quite flat, covered by a crisp white shirt. He wore a silky black tie and held his jacket over his arm. His jawline was strong and clean and his lips made Belle’s stomach flutter a little. He looked sort of the like the men you see in perfume adverts, even though he was slightly older than the usual image of that type of man. However, the thing that stood out to Belle the most was his light brown eyes. They seemed so kind and warm and not only that they also had such an intense look in them. As far as her first impression went, he definitely seemed worth the 5, 000 pounds she was paying. 

“Richard Gold?” She managed to choke, mortified at the fact that she had spent a good few moments staring at him. He smiled then. Wow, he was the most perfect man she had ever seen.

“Yes, and you are Belle.” He said nonchalantly. She smiled and nodded, not really trusting herself to speak when said her name with that accent. 

“Can I take a seat?” He asked. Belle nodded like a fool, still affected by his attractive appearance. He took a seat next to her and Belle had to look away when his trousers seemed to become tighter when he sat down. She swallowed and desperately tried to keep the blush off her cheeks. She was annoyed with herself, she was always awkward around men. Nevermind the fact that this man was a stranger who she was hiring to act as her boyfriend. 

“Is something wrong, dearie?” He asked, not being able to help noticing that she seemed uncomfortable. 

“Uh… No, why do you ask?” She said. He shrugged and raised his brow. He took her hand and she froze at the feeling of his hand against hers. She didn’t know why such a simple action affected her this much. 

“Relax.” He whispered, while stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. Belle drew in a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” Belle said. “I know I’m acting strange, it’s just that I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Really? Because you’re acting like you’re a regular client, dearie.” He teased. Of course, he was teasing. He could sense how nervous she was. Belle blushed again and looked away. He cupped her chin gently, forcing her to meet his intense gaze.

“You know, we need to make it believable that the two of us are lovers.” He whispered, his eyes wandering down to her mouth.

“Yeah, I know… But can’t we wait till we get there?” She asked, her voice suddenly becoming husky. 

“Come now Belle, is it so hard to picture me as your lover?” He wondered. Well that was her exact problem. It was all too easy to picture him in her bed. 

“No, it isn’t…” Was all she managed to say. 

“Good.” He said in a low voice as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers before sitting back in his seat. Belle stared at him in amazement, her lips parted and her hand coming up gently to touch her lips. He chuckled and settled down to start reading the book he had brought with.

*********************************************

Richard sat back and tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the woman beside him, but that was proving to be something extremely difficult to do. He had not expected Belle French to be so damn attractive. What on Earth did this beautiful woman need to hire an escort for? She should have guys throwing themselves at her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at her, trying not to be as obvious as she was about it. She had settled in with her book and her chocolate brown curls framed her face and went down her shoulders to her back. One curl was across her pale cheek and he found himself wanting to tuck it behind her ear. Why was he having such affectionate thoughts about this woman? This was his job and he needed to get his act together.

He continued studying her and looked down her body. She had a slight frame but she seemed to have nice sized breasts. The blue tank top she was wearing gave him a nice view of her slim arms and flat stomach. She was wearing black skinny jeans that showed off her finely shaped thighs and calves. His body was already reacting to the sight of her. Another thing he had noticed earlier, something less superficial than her body, were her eyes. She had beautiful, bright ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours. 

Damn, this was going to be a long flight to Boston.


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon A Time.

Belle and Richard stood in the line waiting to get their luggage. She had no idea what to say to him after she had spent the whole flight blushing and thinking about how attractive is. She needed to stop this nonsense before they got to Ruby’s house because she definitely could not act awkward around her ‘boyfriend.’

“We need a story.” She said eventually and looked up at him, realising for the first time that he was actually quite short. He was still taller than her though.

“A story?” He raised his brow in confusion, not sure what she meant.

“You know, where did we meet? What do you do for a living?” She said.

“Oh, that kind of story. Well what sort of professional would you date and what do you do for a living?” He asked.

“I’m a librarian at the local library and I would probably date a doctor or lawyer.” She shrugged.

“Fine, lawyer it is then. I guess it makes sense, I always wanted to be a lawyer. Maybe because I like making deals.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling her this.

“So, what stopped you from becoming a lawyer?” She asked. He shrugged and looked away; not wanting to tell her about his life. How his father left him, and he didn’t have much money growing up or how he was married to a wife that hated him and had a son at a young age. She seemed to sense his unease and it was the first time she had seen him uncomfortable so she changed the subject. “I guess you’re a jack of many trades.”

He wiped those other thoughts from his mind and was back to his usual confident and charming self. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I can be anything you want me to be, dearie.” Belle swallowed and pulled her hand away. Somehow, this man managed to make her think about sex with everyone that he did, even by kissing her hand even though she wasn’t that sort of girl. Wait, obviously he did, it was his job to make her feel like that.

“Oh, just to let you know I charge extra for any intimacy between us.” He said after she was silent for a few moments. Belle turned and looked at him quickly.

“I-Intimacy?” She whispered, her voice slightly hoarse. She couldn’t deny that intimacy with him had been on her mind since she first saw him on the plane. She mentally berated herself for turning into a sex crazed person around him. He smirked as he watched the actions across her face.

“Yes, intimacy but I can assure you, dearie, that it will be well worth your money.” He murmured with a husky voice. Belle bit her lip.

“There’ll be no need for... _that_ , all I need is for you to pretend. You can do that, can’t you?” Belle asked, trying to take the subject off the intimacy. She couldn’t deny the disappointment she felt which was ridiculous, she wasn’t hiring him for sex. It was bad enough paying someone to be her boyfriend, imagine paying someone to have sex with her.

“Yes, I can do that… All I ever do is pretend.” He replied, his façade of confidence slipping again.

“Yeah, tell the women what they want to hear?” She guessed. He nodded, a slight frown on his face. Richard was silent for a few moments before speaking up again.

“Why did you want a date so badly for this wedding? I’m sure no one would mind if you came alone?” He looked at her again as he spoke.

“My ex-fiancé… He is the best man.” Belle sighed. Richard’s brows rose in amusement. Ah, that explained a lot. “So, you wanted to show him up by bringing a date along? Show him that you’ve moved on and that you’re happy? Make him realise that he’s the one missing out?” He asked. Belle nodded. How on Earth had he known all of that?

“How did you guess that?” She asked. He smirked in amusement.

“I have known women like you my whole life, dearie.” He replied. Belle clenched her fist to stop herself from slapping him. Did he really just insult her?

“I can assure you that you have never met anyone like me! You won’t get what you want by proving yourself right about me.” She said angrily. He turned and looked at her again with a smirk on his face at her sudden outburst.

“Well that remains to be seen.” He turned away again and pulled their bags off the conveyor and onto the ground. She glared at the back of his head. They went outside to wait for a taxi. He offered to help her load her bags into the taxi but she just glared.

“I don’t need a man to do things for me, thanks.” She lifted it herself. He chuckled at the fact that she was still upset with him.

“No of course you don’t, you just need a man to pretend to be your boyfriend...” He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him and went to get in the taxi. He opened the door for her to get in.

“Thank you, you’re such a gentleman.” She was being sarcastic.

“You’re welcome, dearie.” He said. During the course of the taxi ride, her supposed anger seemed to fade away. She had just been upset because he was right about why she had hired him. During the taxi ride, Belle persuaded Richard to stop at one of the bars in Storybrooke so that she could change in the restroom into more appropriate clothes. Belle tried on several different dresses, finally deciding on a black dress that made her look slimmer and highlighted how pale her skin was.

When she came back to the taxi, Richard seemed to approve of the dress and pressed a kiss to her hand. The taxi pulled off again and they headed towards the house outside of Storybrooke that Ruby’s fiancé’s family owned. It was just thirty minutes outside of the town. The house, that she had been to be for, reminded her of those country houses in England. It had about twenty bedrooms.

“Have you been friends with this Ruby for long?” Richard wondered, as the taxi pulled up around the back of the house as per Belle’s instructions.

“Almost my whole life. Her grandmother took care of me when my father was away on business to Boston and New York, and I had to stay in Storybrooke because of school.” She replied. Richard nodded as she spoke and then paid driver and got out with her, collecting their bags when a woman came running out of the house and threw her arms around Belle.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Ruby grinned in excitement.

“Of course I’d be here. It’s not every day my best friend gets married.” Belle said, with a laugh. She was so happy to see her best friend after so long.

“I know, can you believe I’m getting married?” She smiled at Belle. She then noticed Richard and grinned at him. She had a way with men and had always been more comfortable around them than Belle.

“And who is this handsome man?” She asked. Richard chuckled and shook her hand.

“I’m Richard Gold. I’m Belle’s boyfriend.” He smiled slightly, he would have to get used to saying that. Ruby smirked at Belle.

“Pleasure to meet you Richard, I’m sure you two would like to get settled in?” Ruby asked them. Both Belle and he nodded as Ruby led them inside the house.

“Your friend seems nice.” He said to Belle.

“Wait till you see her drunk.” Belle giggled and went inside the house with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did! There'll be more soon :)


	4. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time, if I did there wouldn't be Rumbelle angst 25/7.

Ruby led them through the back instead of going through the main entrance. They all slipped upstairs. Ruby looked at them, “I figured you two would want to put your bags down and freshen up before joining the party.” She showed them to the room at the end of the hallway. "So, this is your room.” Ruby smiled. They went inside and looked around. It was spacious and nicely decorated with browns and reds and other darker colours. What Belle and Richard seemed to look at the same time was the one bed in the middle of the room. They looked at each other and Belle fought to hide her blush. Subconsciously she had known she would have to share a room, _and a bed_ with her ‘boyfriend’ because there would have been no way to explain why they would want separate rooms. Now, standing here and looking at the room just made it more real. They were going to share a bed that night, not that anything would happen. Ruby didn’t seem to notice Belle’s blush.

“I guess I’ll leave you two. Come down for the party as soon as you’re ready.” Ruby smiled and left the two of them alone, closing the bedroom door behind. Belle was still blushing. Richard who had seemingly noticed her blush, was smirking.

“So, which side of the bed do you prefer?” He asked as he chuckled quietly and it only made Belle blush more. She shrugged and picked up her bag, going into the bathroom. She honestly needed a moment to gather her thoughts.

“I’ll chose later. I need to change for the party.” She closed the bathroom door behind her, breathing out a sigh of relief once she was safely behind the door. This was not going to be easy. Richard was still chuckling to himself at how awkward Belle was being about them sharing a bed. If he was being honest, in that moment, he couldn’t think of anyone he would rather share a bed with than the beautiful Belle French. He needed to calm himself down. He looked in his suitcase and looked for a fresh shirt. The other shirt he had been wearing was kind of disgusting after being on the plane for so long. After a while he heard the bathroom door opening and looked up from tucking his shirt into his trousers.

“How do I look?” Belle asked. Richard suddenly felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. The dark blue dress that she wore was strapless and clung to her curves alluringly and fell to just above her knees. The heels that she was wearing were held onto her feet by a single strap that was wrapped around her tiny ankle. Her soft chocolate brown curls tumbled around her shoulders, down to her back and he found himself wondering what sort of idiot would have ever given this beautiful women up.

“You look wonderful.” He murmured. She blushed and smiled.

“Of course you’re going to say, I’m paying you!” She said with a small laugh. He didn’t reply to that comment as he was too caught up in the fantasy of her beneath him in bed. He shook away those thoughts and quickly picked out a tie to wear. Belle walked towards him and reached out to help him with his tie. Richard let her, too surprised by the action to do anything else. She was close he could smell the light perfume she wore and he couldn’t deny that her being this close, already had his body reacting. She glanced up at him and her intense gaze met his. He thought he saw something flicker in her eyes but all too soon she looked down again and smoothed out his collar.

“There are a few people I should probably warn you about.” She said while unconsciously moved her hand down his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles. She quickly pulled her hand away when she realised what she was doing.

“Like your ex?” He said, unable to hold back the slight harshness in his voice. She just smiled.

“No, he’s a pretty typical guy, but Ruby’s cousin Ashley is someone you should watch out for.” She said, giving herself one last check in the mirror as they prepared to go downstairs.

“Why is that?” He questioned while putting on his jacket.

“She’s a man hound.” Belle said. Richard frowned.

“Basically, she loves men and will be sure to let you know that.” Belle said. Richard nodded, he was used to warding off women like that.

“I am your date tonight, don’t worry. I will act like it.” He muttered quietly. She nodded, reassured and took hold of his arm. 

"Good. I feel much better.” Belle said and they went down the stairs.

************************************************************************************************

When Belle had told Richard that they needed to act like lovers, she did not expect him to go through so much trouble to do so. He was definitely worth that 5, 000. He kept his hand on the small of her back at all times and at every opportunity he had he would caress her rear, which would send chills up her spine. A good chill, obviously. He constantly he had his mouth at her ear, whispering sweet nothings while the two of them smiled and laughed. To anyone looking, they seemed like they were lovers for years. Ashley had been stalking Richard with her eyes the entire time and Belle watched him closely to make sure that Ashley did not have a chance to back him into corner. Granny, or Mrs Lucas as Richard called her, had seemed surprised that Belle had a new boyfriend and was even more surprised when she actually met Richard.

Belle had yet to see Greg and she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Richard watched Belle, his eyes hardly left her as she enjoyed the evening, mingling with old friends and meeting new ones. Everyone seemed impressed by Richard and Belle was glowing. He used the excuse that they needed to look like lovers in order to touch her but that was not the only reason, for both of them. He had barely known her for two days and he already wanted her in his bed. She seemed to unconsciously radiate sex and Richard noticed it, even if she did not. How was he going to last for three weeks when all he could think about was fucking her? At that moment she turned to him and smiled.

“Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to go the ladies’ room.” She said. He nodded and she loosened herself from his arm. As she walked away, Richard became aware of a young man that was watching her, and slowly followed her out of the room.

Belle dried her hands before leaving the restroom, only to run into Greg. She gasped and backed away, her heart suddenly beating frantically. She did not want to face him right now. His handsome face and his blue eyes were nearly her undoing. Not to mention the fact that he looked good in a tux.

“Greg…” That was all she was able to say. He smiled charmingly. That was Greg, all smiles and charm.

“Belle… You look beautiful, as always.” He said with meaning because she really did look beautiful.

“Thank you.” She said. This was so awkward, Belle had to stop herself from squirming. Belle was spared from having to say anything else when Richard appeared out of nowhere. Before she had time to draw breath he had grabbed her waist and pressed her into the wall behind her, his body melting into hers.

“Sweetheart, there you are.” He whispered, more than aware of the man behind him.

“Ric---“He allowed her to say no more before his mouth crushed onto hers, causing her to moan in pleasure. He pressed his hips into hers and Belle could feel his hard arousal. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and the kiss became hot and demanding. Belle’s hands slipped into his soft hair as she pulled him closer. Finally, when she could not breathe, he pulled away.

“I was looking for you, you ready to go to bed?” He murmured with a husky voice. Greg cleared his throat behind them and Belle blushed, realizing that she had completely forgotten she was there.

“I do believe I’ve met your friend, Belle.” Greg said. Richard turned to him.

“Richard Gold.” Was all he said to Greg.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Greg Gaston.” He said.

Richard simply nodded and took Belle’s hand, leading her down the hallway to the stairs as if he would die if he did not get them alone. Belle would never forget the look of shock on Greg’s face as she walked away from him with her hand in Richard’s.


	5. Hot and Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time, wish I did so I could fix the current Rumbelle mess.

Belle’s limbs felt heavy and shaky as Richard led her back to the room they were sharing. His kiss had left her completely hot and bothered and she had absolutely no idea what she was going to do about it. She knew Richard had only done it to show Greg up but even then it had felt really good and she was ashamed to say she wanted more _, so much more_. But as soon as they walked into the room and shut the door, Richard surprised her.

“I’m sorry.” He said, with a small frown on his face. Belle blinked at him in utter confusion.

“W-What?” She asked, not sure why he was apologizing all of a sudden. Richard sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“That was not a part of our agreement and I’m sorry. I overstepped my boundaries by doing that.” He said. Belle was momentarily speechless when she heard his apology. Was he seriously apologizing for kissing her like that? And making her feel the way she did.

“Richard, no… Thank you.” She smiled. Richard frowned.

“You’re thanking me?” He said.

“Yes, I wanted to make Greg jealous and what better way to do that than you nearly making me love to me up against the wall?” She said, blushing at her abrupt words. He smirked, choosing to ignore the fact that she still brought up her ex.

“I suppose so…” He murmured, gazing at her intensely. Feeling that ‘hot and bothered’ feeling again, Belle smiled and turned away, nearly tripping over his suitcase. He chuckled at her clumsiness, and she glared at him playfully when he did. She went to her suitcase to look for her pajamas, desperately trying to forget that they were actually going to share a bed that night.

“I am going to take a shower.” Richard said.

“Okay.” Belle nearly squeaked as an image of him under a hot stream of water suddenly clouded her mind. He pulled off his tie and dropped it to the floor without a care. He threw his jacket on the chair before his hands went to the buttons of his shirt. Belle gulped when a sinewy, tanned chest was suddenly presented to her. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to her as he slowly walked towards the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he went. She could not help her eyes following as he walked past her and dropped his trousers, leaving him in only a pair of white briefs. She turned away as he pulled those briefs off, just as the top of his rear was being revealed to her. She had to contain her shallow breathing. The water turned on and Richard got in.

“Belle, can you pass the shampoo?” He called out. She came into the bathroom and tried desperately not to look at him as he put his hand out from behind the curtain and took the shampoo. Once she handed it to him, Belle prepared to brush her teeth.

“Can I ask you something?” Belle asked through a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Of course.” Came his reply, through the sound of running water.

“Why did you get into this business?” She asked. There were a few moments of hesitation.

“It pays well.” He replied. She could only imagine how well it payed but she didn’t think she would ever be able to use herself for money. She thought, there must have been another reason.

“I think you were lonely, any man would get lonely.” Belle said quietly. He didn’t respond when she said that. “Do you enjoy the job?” She could only imagine how many women payed extra to have him in their beds.

“No, I don’t…” His reply was flat and dry.

“Then why do you do it?” Belle asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. She must have been right about him being lonely.

“I plan on retiring soon.” He said, obviously avoiding her question. Belle was silent for a while after but she didn’t want their conversation to end, she actually liked talking to him. She felt like she was being listened to, unlike with Greg who didn’t ever care too much about what she had to say.

“Why did you pick me?” She asked, suddenly curious. It had been on her mind a lot. She knew she was paying him but he didn’t have to accept her phone call. Everything she had read about him said he was hard to get a hold of and was extremely refined in his taste.

“I like you.” He said simply.

“You didn’t know me.” She said with a laugh.

“True, but there was something about your voice.” He said.

“What about it?”

“Desperation.” He teased, remembering when she had gotten upset with him on the airport. She fumed in indignation, also remembering that time on the airport the previous day.

“I’m not desperate!” She retorted.

“Yes, you are but not for the same reason that most women hire me.” He said. “Most women just hire me for sex, you hired me to prove to yourself and your ex that you don’t need him or any other man in your life.”

“So if I said I wanted to have sex, would you think I’m like the other women?” She wondered.

“No, because you are not like them.” He said, stepping out of the shower. Belle turned away hastily.

“How so?” She asked.

“You could have had any man you wanted.” He murmured. If he knew what she was thinking at that moment, he would know she only wanted him to make all her fantasies come true.

“That’s not true.” She sighed, thinking about Greg. She thought that they had been so perfect for each other.

“What do you see in him?” He wondered. She could hear him putting clothes on and breathed out a sigh of relief. How was she supposed to concentrate when he was naked?

“I do not know…” She admitted.

“He is handsome I guess, if you like the pretty boy type, but he does not seem like your type.” Richard said. Belle turned to look at him, immediately wishing she had not. The only item of clothing he had on was a pair of boxer briefs. His shoulders were broad but not too much and his chest wide. No hair marred his perfect skin and she could see little droplets of water glistening on it. By the way his briefs grew snug in some areas, she could see why he charged extra for his _services_. She swallowed, realising she had not been with a man in too long.

“How do you know my type?” She asked, trying to pick up the conversation again.

“You need a real man.” He said, his eyes cloudy with an unnamed emotion.

“How do you know? Maybe I like the pretty boy stereotype.” She said. He shook his head an approached her slowly.

“You need someone who can match your desire for desire, fantasy for fantasy.” He growled low in his throat. Belle could feel the cold tiles of the wall pressing against her back as he crowded in front of her.

“I do not have fantasies.” She lied.

“Yes, you do.” Richard said.

“I do not need a man.” She insisted quietly, more to herself than to him. His breath fanned her face and the smell of his body crowded her senses.

“You tremble with your need for a man.” He replied, his hands suddenly on either side of her head, palms flat against the wall behind her.

“You are practically trained to make me feel like this.” She whispered desperately, needing to believe it herself.

“No… You want me.” He whispered, his mouth hovering over hers. She shook her head. Richard wanted her to admit that she wanted a man…wanted him. He would not rest until she did so, why he had no idea. His hands tangled in her beautiful hair as he pressed his mouth against hers. He was nearly naked and kissing her and Belle could do nothing else but respond to the kiss. But a part of her realised that this was a battle of the wills. He wanted her to want him… but Belle wanted him to admit that he wanted her, and it actually had nothing to do with the fact that she paid him.

She would make him forget about charging extra for his services because she wanted a man to want her because of desire. So it was her that thrust her tongue into his mouth and explored, her whose hands travelled down his chest and up his back. He groaned something and pulled away but Belle’s hot little mouth started trailing kiss down his neck and chest, alternating between licking and sucking as she went. Richard was too surprised and in too much pleasure to stop her at the moment, not realizing that the power had shifted into her hands. She sucked on his nipple and was satisfied when she heard him groan.

“Do you like that?” She murmured.

She knew she was trying to seduce him and in the process she herself was being seduced. She took his hands and put them on her rear, allowing him to grip her and pull her against his aching desire, only his briefs and her dress separating them. She rubbed against him, finally satisfied that she could make a man want her. Richard knew something had to be happening for Belle to be so into it. She needed to believe that she was wanted after what had happened with her ex… that snapped him out of his sexual haze. He pulled away from her slowly with more reluctance that he was willing to show.

“You should go get dressed and ready for bed.” He whispered in a gruff voice. Belle stared at him in utter astonishment and more than a little disappointment. It really was a battle of the wills. They wanted each other, but who would admit it first? Who would snap?

When Richard left the bathroom, Belle had her pajamas on and was on the one side of the bed.

“Goodnight.” He said as he got in and pulled the covers.

“Goodnight.” She replied. Both of them determined not to bring up what had happened and keep as much distance between them as they could.


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time, if I did 6x09 would not be happening to Rumbelle tomorrow.

The next night Ruby had invited Belle and Richard to join her and her fiancé at a club they were going to. Belle had accepted so now instead of going to bed with Richard, not that they were going to do anything in bed, she was in a car on her way to the club. Richard sat beside her, all good charms and unfailing charisma. She had been a little put off by the fact that Greg was going to be with them but she would not let that ruin her evening. Ruby’s fiancé, Archie, was one of the nicest people Belle had ever met and she was glad that Ruby was marrying such a great guy. He always had Ruby’s hand in his, kissed her at every opportunity he had and seemed to say ‘I love you’ with his every gesture. When she saw them, Belle realized that she wanted a love like that. She glanced at Greg and wondered if he could ever do that for her. She did not think so. Ashley had insisted on coming with as well and sat beside Greg, who seemed to love the attention she always gave to every man. 

When they got out of the car and went into the club, called The Dragon, it was full of people. Fast music was blaring and they found a secluded corner where they could start off with one round of drinks. After the first round, Ruby and Archie immediately got up to dance and Ashley practically dragged Greg to the dancefloor. Belle ordered another drink, not liking the fast music; she was more into the slow songs. She was surprised when Richard ordered a whiskey. He did not seem like the type of man who liked strong alcohol but then again she didn’t know that much about him.

“You do not wish to dance?” He wondered.

“I don’t really like fast music.” She replied. He smiled.

“I don’t either.” He said. This time she smiled. Before she could say anything else to him, Greg approached her.

“Do you think I may have this dance?” Greg asked, the music suddenly changing to a slow and romantic song. Belle glanced at Richard who was looking at his drink with an emotionless expression.

“O-Of course.” She murmured and allowed him to take her hand and led her out onto the dancefloor.

*************  
Richard watched in growing jealousy as Greg danced with Belle, much too close for his comfort. He thought Belle wanted to put Greg off, not go off and dance with him and press herself against him as they danced. Why was he so jealous? It did not matter to him what she did with her life. She was paying him to play her date not her husband. But he would not stand for Greg putting his hands on her and at the moment he was doing just that. Richard got up immediately and went to intervene in the romantic moment. Belle seemed surprised when Richard pulled her out of Greg’s arms and into his own. Greg seemed unsure of what to do so just went back to the table where Ashley was sitting.

“What are you doing?” Belle whispered furiously, unsure why she was actually angry.

“You hired me to play your date and make him jealous, I can do neither when you dancing romantically with him. Do you want him back or not?” He demanded. She tried to pull away.

“That’s none of your business—“

“It is my business, Belle. He’s only going to use you!” He said.

“You know nothing about him or me and I would thank you to remember your place!” Belle snapped. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the floor, bringing her to a deserted hallway that led to the bathrooms. He stood close to her, looking at her intensely.

“My place? Tell me my place, Belle!” He said.

“You are only supposed to pretend to be my date… all of this has been pretend.” She whispered. He stared down at her.

“This is not just pretend and you know it.” He growled. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said, pulling herself away from him and walking away. He grabbed onto her arm again and she yanked her hand away. Why was she defending Greg? He was nothing but a two-timer and Richard was only trying to help and she knew it. What she felt for Richard was anything but pretend but she had screwed up when she said what she had just said to him.

“I guess you should just go back to the house…” Belle said. Richard walked away, leaving the club without another word. Belle wanted to go after him and stop him but she knew he needed time to cool off.

****************  
Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 2:00 am. Belle still wasn’t back yet. She had insisted that he go home and he could tell that she was mad at him. Ruby had said that she would take Belle home when she was ready. But now he wished he hadn’t left. Where the hell was she? He felt like he was married and worrying about his wife, but didn’t remember the ceremony. He was worried, he admitted that. Belle just sometimes made him feel… hell he had no idea what he was talking about or where these feelings had come from.

He heard the door open and downstairs and then heard muffled voices. Hoping it was Ruby and Belle, he pulled on a pair of trousers before going downstairs. Ruby was giggling as she and Greg held Belle up while Archie shut the door behind them. Ruby looked up and smiled when she saw Richard coming down the stairs. 

“Do not get mad at her, we were in a club.” Ruby said.

“Why?” He demanded.

“She could not quit drinking.” Ruby said. Belle looked up with a ridiculous grin on her face when she saw Richard.

“Hello, handsome.” She slurred. Both Ruby and Greg let go of Belle and she tumbled into his arms, giggling softly.

“And you just let her drink?” He asked angrily. 

“We could not stop her!” Ruby retorted. Richard did not reply, only giving Greg and angry look before picking Belle up in his arms and carrying her up to the bedroom. She kept trying to kiss him but Richard was still too angry to let her do so. 

“Come on Richard, just a little kiss.” She said, pouting and managing to give him a rather sloppy kiss on his neck before he put her down on the bed. She grinned when he put her down.

“Now this is more like it.” She mumbled. Her hands went to the buttons of her blouse and tried in vain to get them undone. She frowned and grumbled, “Stupid buttons.” Richard realised that Belle was a lousy drunk.

“What were you thinking?” He demanded, pulling her top over her head so he could put on her pajamas.

“Whaddya mean?” She said, looking at him with red, bloodshot eyes.

“You’ve had way too many drinks.” He said. She shook her head, causing her brown curls to bounce. 

“N-n…” Her eyes crossed as she stuck her tongue out to look at it, as if she had never known it was there. Her tongue was becoming heavy from the alcohol and he wanted to get her dressed before she passed out. He pulled off her skirt and for a moment he revelled at the sight of her only in her bra and panties. Then he felt disgusted with himself and went to look for her pajamas. He found the flannel set and returned to her, managing to get the pants on before she fell flat onto her back and instantly fell asleep. Richard sighed and picked up the upper half of her body into a sitting position to pull the top on before positioning her under the blankets, making her as comfortable as he could before slipping in beside her. 

The next morning, Richard woke up to Belle vomiting on his chest. He growled and stood up, angry until he saw her. She looked miserable. Her hand was on her head and her face look incredibly pale.

“I feel awful.” She moaned.

“I am sure you do.” Richard said, removing the soiled shirt and throwing it in the wastebasket.

“What happened last night?” She wondered.

“You got drunk.” He said. Her eyes grew round and wide.

“I do not get drunk.” She said indignantly. 

”Apparently last night you did.” He replied. She wanted to reply but vomited instead. Richard picked her up before she landed in the mess she made and carried her to the bathroom. He positioned her over the toilet and got a cool and wet washcloth to wipe her face with. He sat down behind her and leaned her back against his chest, not wanting to move.

“Remind me to never go near alcohol again.” She whispered.

“Deal.” He replied. He pulled her curly hair away from her face and tied it with a rubber band he had found nearby.

“I cannot remember anything…” She turned to look at him suspiciously. She gasped. “We did not have sex did we?”

“I would want you to remember something as good as sex with me, dearie.” He replied with a smirk. She snorted.

“Conceited.” She replied.

“Honest.” He shrugged.

“I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t mean what I said. You were right, this isn’t only pretend.” She said. He smiled slightly, glad that she agreed and was about to say something in response when she became sick again. Richard sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	7. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not any characters from Once Upon A Time.

Belle sat with Ruby two days after the club incident, with a cup of coffee in her hand. Belle was so embarrassed about her night of drinking that she didn’t ever want to go near a drop of alcohol again. Richard had been so good to her; he had taken care all day all through her first hangover. They still didn’t speak about what happened between them and what was said in the club. They needed to do that at some point, but for now they were just ignoring it and going on like normal. But the news that Ruby was giving her knocked her out of her reverie.

“What do you mean?” Belle asked.

“We have to postpone the wedding for three more weeks.” She said. Belle’s stomach dropped and she suddenly felt nauseous. Three more weeks! Richard would be gone before that! What was she supposed to do? There was no way she could pay another 5, 000 pounds for him to stay. He would not stay if she told him that she couldn’t pay and she had no idea how to talk him into it.

“Is everything alright, Belle?” Ruby wondered.

“Uh… yeah…” She said hastily. Richard then came down and kissed her on the cheek, as he did whenever there was company around, before going to the kettle and pouring himself a cup of tea.

“What were you ladies talking about?” Richard asked. Belle froze and Ruby just smiled slightly.

“We had to postpone the wedding for three weeks. My dress isn’t ready yet.” Ruby sighed softly. Richard’s eyes immediately flew to Belle. She swallowed and looked away. Richard said nothing. Belle got up and left the room, suddenly near tears but trying to leave hastily before either Richard or Ruby noticed. She nearly ran upstairs to their bedroom, locking herself in the bathroom and beginning to tear up even more. She heard a knock on the door and sniffled quietly.

“Belle, open the door.” Richard demanded.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.” She tried to say reassuringly.

“Somehow I do not believe you.” He said. Belle didn’t reply but heard the doorknob rattling and then the definitive click of it opening. Richard went in and said nothing as he gently wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks.

“I am so sorry.” She whispered, embarrassed. 

“Tell me what is wrong.” He murmured softly.

“I cannot pay you more.” She frowned and looked down at the ground.

“You mean the three extra weeks?” He asked. She nodded.

“I know you’ll want to leave but I don’t want to stay here by myself.” She said in one breath, the tears coming again.

“Shush, sweetheart, stop crying…” He murmured, pulling her against his chest.

“I know we don’t really know each other but you make it easier for me to be here.” She said. She knew she probably shouldn’t say things like that to him but she didn’t want him to leave.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m not going to leave.” He said. Belle looked up at him quickly.

“You’re not? Really?” She whispered.

“I am not.” He confirmed.  
“Oh, Richard!” She cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. “How can I ever possibly repay you?” She wondered. He smirked playfully and his hot gaze racked over her body. She shook her head and hit him on the arm playfully, knowing that he was trying to lighten the mood.

“Is that all you think about?” She rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

“When I am near you, yes.” He said. Belle was surprised by that response but didn’t say anything. “You will crack, dearie. You will admit you want me.” He smirked. Her eyes flew to his.

“I will not.” She denied, then after a slight pause.  
“You’re the one that’s going to crack, dearie.” She chuckled, using his own words against him.

“Well we both know that I am not going to… So wouldn’t it be more enjoyable if you just let me take you?” He wondered. His words caused a blush to steal across her face and she looked away.

“Your ego is as big as your head.” She said with a roll of her eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the shell of her ear.

“I can make any of your desires and fantasies come true, you know this. When you are ready to admit it, let me know.” He whispered, his tongue licking the warm flesh. She shivered and pulled away, refusing to give in to him. No matter how far their foreplay got, she would not take the next step, it had to be him. She didn’t want him to think she was doing it just because of his profession. She had a feeling it was going to be a long wait till then.

**********************

“You know Richard is extremely hot, right?” Ruby said.

Belle glanced at her friend and shook her head at her but smiled slightly. They were at the poolside, reclining on two chairs in their bikinis. Ruby’s red bikini hid almost nothing but then again that was what her friend wanted. Belle’s white bikini covered a bit more than Ruby but she still felt exposed.

“You should know be having such thoughts about him, you’re getting married.” Belle said with a soft chuckle.

“Is he good between the sheets?” Ruby asked. Belle nearly choked on the sip of ice tea in her mouth and her friend chuckled at her indignant look. “What? It’s an innocent question?” Ruby said between her giggles.

“No, it isn’t. I would never ask you that!” Belle sputtered.

“No, but that is because Archie is not half as good looking as Richard.” Ruby said. Belle just shook her head. 

“You are crazy.” Belle said.

“I know and you love me for it.” Ruby giggled. Belle just closed her eyes again. “Oh, here comes your yummy hunk right now.” Ruby said after a moment. Belle’s eyes snapped open and looked in the direction that Ruby was looking. And speak of the devil, Richard was walking right towards them. Richard sat on the edge of the chair and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as he always did. His eyes were smoldering as he looked at her and Belle realized he had something wicked planned. 

“So, I guess I’ll just leave you two alone.” Ruby smiled and got up. Belle watched in disbelief as her friend got up and ditched her when she desperately did not want to be alone with Richard. 

“You know, you look extremely gorgeous in this little outfit?” He nearly purred. Belle arched an eyebrow. 

“You know you have a way with words?” She asked. He smiled knowingly.

“You are going to burn with your fair complexion, let me help you with that…” He said. She watched him lean over her for the sunblock on the small table beside the pool chair. She swallowed. Richard squeezed a good amount of the cream onto his hands and turned to her.

“Close your eyes.” He murmured huskily. Belle, who was unsure, did as he asked. The moment she felt his hands on her shoulders she knew she was in trouble. He massaged the lotion onto her skin with a firm but sensual movement of his hands.

“How does that feel?” He murmured. All she could do was nod, her head falling back. Ten minutes later he was satisfied with her shoulders and moved to her stomach, causing her to gasp and feel a tingle that could only be desire. Of course she was going to desire a ridiculously hot man who was rubbing lotion onto her partially nude body! She was practically purring from the feel of his hands and when they touched her thighs she could not keep herself from letting out a small moan.

He looked around them and when he saw no one, he straddled her right below her thighs and spread her legs a little further to she could get more of her thighs. Of course he was making her wet with want and her breath was harsh and shallow to her own ears. He leaned forward and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his tongue matching the movements of his hands on her skin. She moaned against his mouth and he pulled away, staring deeply into her eyes before he smiled mischievously. 

“Remember… every fantasy.” With that he got up and walked away. Belle was left shocked and angry, her breath coming in small pants as she stared after him. He was doing this to get to her, hoping she would break. Well, he was going to pay for this; she would get him back.

*****************

Richard collapsed on the bed once he got back to their bedroom. He turned and buried his face in the pillow, his body harder than he ever imagined it being. His little experiment with Belle had him hard and hot and there was nothing he could or would do about it. She would waver and when he was done with her. She would beg him to make love to her.


	8. Revenge is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OUAT.

Belle checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable before going downstairs to join Ruby and the rest of her family and friends for dinner. Two large tables were set up in the backyard and chatter filled the air. Richard was already seated and talking to Granny, who he still insisted on calling Mrs Lucas. Belle went and sat next to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“You look beautiful.” He murmured as he looked at her. She simply smiled at him. Greg was sitting directly in front of her and she greeted him with a stiff nod of her head. Ruby was giggling happy with Archie who continuously stole kisses from her whenever he could. To her surprise, because Greg didn’t know much, he started a conversation about politics with Richard and Richard participated politely.

Belle’s hand went under the table to rest on Richard’s thigh. She felt him tense beneath her hand but never wavered from his conversation with Greg. She pulled her chair closer to his and rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. His breath left him in one long exhalation as he kept his eyes on her ex. Knowing that he would not have a way to stop her, she reached out and gently grasped what she liked to call his ‘package’. He actually groaned when she did. Greg frowned.

“Are you alright, Richard?” Greg asked. Richard put a hand to his head.

“Yes, just a little headache. Please continue.” He replied smoothly. Greg continued the conversation completely unaware of what Belle’s naughty hand was doing under the table. She began a gentle massage, feeling him swell underneath her hands. Granny began to talk to Greg and Richard turned to Belle, allowing his smoldering gaze to rush over. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

“Stop, Belle. You do not know what you are playing with.” He said.

“Yes, I do actually and it’s surprisingly large.” She said with a grin. His hand reached down and tried to grasps hers but to her luck Ashley asked Richard a question at that moment and he could not wrestle with her hand in public because he could not make a scene or it would be obvious what was happening.

Pleased with how large he was, Belle molded her hand against him, the thin material of his trousers leaving little to the imagination. She didn’t think he was even wearing underwear. She continued pressing and squeezing until his whole body was rigid with tension. She knew he would not be able to last much longer and wondered if he would finally give in tonight. She managed to continue for quite a while before the food arrived.

Their dessert was strawberries with chocolate fondue. Belle took a bite and deliberately left some on the corner of her mouth, knowing that one of Richard’s fantasies was chocolate and he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

“These are so good.” Belle said squeezing his thigh again. Richard turned to look at her and his eyes immediately flicked to the chocolate.

“You have chocolate on your mouth.” He murmured.

“Do I?” She said innocently, lifting her hand to wipe it away.

“Let me…” He nearly growled. She knew that if there was no one around, he would have attacked her to get the chocolate but he simply leaned forward and took her mouth in a kiss. She felt his tongue licking away the chocolate before invading her mouth. She could feel the barely controlled desire as she pulled away from his mouth with a grin.

“Sorry about that, chocolate can get so…sticky.” She murmured.

Belle could see the desire in his eyes and stood up, asking if she should go fetch more bottles of wine. She was answered by a chorus of yes. Giving Richard one look over her shoulder she disappeared into the house. She went to the kitchen and bent down to grab the bottles. She was grabbed from behind and turned around, slammed into the wall behind her. His mouth was hard and aggressive and she moaned in pleasure when his hot tongue invaded her mouth. He pressed his impossibly hard member against her and groaned into her mouth. 

“You know you are playing with fire.” He growled.

“And I like it.” She purred, pulling his lip into her mouth and sucking it.

“Well, stop it. We are in public.” He said. 

“I thought you always wanted to have sex outside?” She asked. 

“Yes, but not with the whole of Maine watching.” He snapped, his sexual frustration making him irritable.

“I don’t know… It could be kinky.” She smirked and pulled away from his deliberately. She grabbed the bottles of wine and darted outside before Richard could grab her. When she went outside, Ruby had a camera in her hand.

“Belle! Get Richard, I want a picture with you two.” She said. Belle grinned, another opportunity to drive the man mad and grinned. She was rather enjoying herself.  
“Richard, come out here! We’re taking a picture!” Belle called out. He emerged and once more his face was cool and composed, although she noticed his hands were slightly clenched.

“Over here!” Ruby said excitedly. Belle knew her friend was getting drunk and she chuckled. Ruby led the two of them over to a bench between two small trees. Richard sat down and Belle looked at him for a moment, deciding how she would drive him mad more. Smiling, she went over and plopped her small bottom onto his already stiff length. He groaned against her ear.

“Put your arm around his neck, and shift a little to the left.” Ruby said, looking through the camera. Belle was all too happy to do that. Draping her arm around his neck she chuckled and started to grind her bottom against him as she shifted into the right spot. Doing that, she could feel her own desire curl her toes and his hands went to her waist and held her firmly.

“You will regret this my dear.” He growled.

“I hope so.” She smirked.

They both turned and smiled at the camera.


	9. Tears and chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters from Once Upon A Time.

Belle yawned and glanced at the clock on the side of her bed. 4 am. She sighed and glanced over at Richard, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She knew he had been hard with desire all night and had not touched her since their picture in the garden. He had more will power then she had originally believed. All she would have to do is lean over and kiss him and he would make love to her, but that would mean surrendering and she refused to do that. Pride would not allow her to do that.

Knowing she would not be able to sleep, Belle slipped out of bed. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and poured herself some water before sitting at the table.

"Belle?"

She looked up from her glass to see Greg standing in the doorway, clad only in a pair of jeans. She looked away, instantly reminded of all the long nights they had once spent making love. Several years of her life she had given to this man, and he had left her without a backward glance or an explanation why.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, sitting down across from her.

"Me neither." She said.

"I would think Richard would hardly allow you out of bed.” He said bitterly.

"What do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"Nothing, just you two seem infatuated with each other.” He said.

"What is wrong with that?" Belle asked.

"Nothing... You just once were that way with me." He said. Belle looked away from him.

"Yes, I was, but you threw that away.” She said softly.

"I know...and I regret it.” He said. Belle's eyes snapped to his.

"Do not say that.” She pleaded. She was not strong enough to let him say he wanted her back.

"Why? It is the truth." He murmured, taking her hand in his. She pulled away.

"I care for Richard, Greg...and I could never forgive you for leaving me without an explanation.” She said standing, preparing to leave him there by himself.

"I slept with Ruby." He said suddenly. Belle froze.

"What?" Belle was too shocked to do anything else other than stand there.

"I slept with Ruby" He said again. Belle let out a shaky breath.

"When I was with you, you had sex with my best friend?" She whispered.

"Yes." He looked into her eyes.

Belle slapped him, hard.

"Years of my life I gave to you and you do this to me?" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. How could he do this to her? How could Ruby, her best friend?

"Belle, please, I am sorry." He whispered. She could not face him any longer. She fled the room, running up the stairs. When she opened the door she ran into Richards's bare chest and she collapsed against him. She was nearly choking on her sobs and Richard wrapped two strong arms around her, holding her close. He said nothing, he did not need to. He had heard the whole conversation and he had an unexplainable urge to confront Greg on the matter.

"Shush, sweetheart, it is alright." He murmured. She buried her face against his chest. Picking her up, he sat down on the bed with her in his lap.

"How could he do this to me?" She whispered brokenly.

"He is an asshole, Belle; any man would have to be, in order to give you up." He said softly. For once sex was not on his mind when he was holding her; he just wanted to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up at him and he had never seen her so miserable.

"How am I going to be Ruby's maid of honour knowing what she did?" She whispered. His thumbs reached out and wiped her tears away.

"You are a strong woman, Belle, I know you can do this," he murmured. A knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

"Belle? Let me talk to you!" Greg pleaded. Richard set her down gently on the bed and got up.

"Richard..." She trailed off when she saw the look on his face. He opened the door and Greg backed up nervously, only to have Richard shove him roughly against the opposite wall.

"Woah, Richard, calm down. I do not know what she told you-" Greg started.

"She told me enough, bastard." Richard hissed, but suddenly Belle was there, with her small hands wrapping around Richard's arm.

"No, Richard." She whispered, turning to look at Greg. "He is not worth it."

Richard hesitated a moment longer, his hand clenched into a fist. Belle's eyes were pleading. She would not be able to stand a fight between the two of them, and Richard did not want to hurt her anymore then she had already been tonight.

"You are right, sweetheart. He is not worth it." He growled, pulling her into his arms and walking back into the room. Richard laid her down onto the bed and made her comfortable.

"Wait here for a moment, sweetheart." He said. She caught his hand as he was pulling away from her.

"Where are you going?" She wondered. He smiled.

"I will be right back, stay where you are." He ordered. She smiled through the remaining tears and nodded her head. He came back with the left over strawberries and chocolate and some wine. She smiled.

"Late night snack?" She murmured, sitting up in the large bed.

"Yes, I’ve heard that chocolate can make almost any woman happier." He said. She nodded. He sat down next to her, his body causing the mattress to dip. He set the chocolate between them and the strawberries and then poured them some wine. 

"Thank you.” She murmured. He smiled and nodded. Richard reached behind him and turned on the radio, a slow melody filled the room. Belle dipped her strawberry into the dark mix and began to eat. Earlier Richard had told himself that he would not think about sex tonight...but he could not resist. He knew she was having a hard time dealing with what Greg and Ruby had done, but he knew the perfect way to get her mind off it and take his revenge at the same time. He waited patiently for the right moment.

The moment came when Belle's fingers became coated with chocolate accidentally. Before she could lick it away, he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He heard her breath hitch as he brought one of her chocolate fingers into his mouth to lick and suck on. Belle’s eyes became heavy and her body tensed. He took his time, his tongue and mouth wiping away every last drop of chocolate on her delicious skin. When he had finished, her body was limp in anticipation, and her cheeks were flushed in arousal. Being careful not to hurt her, he straddled her body right on her thighs.

Belle looked up at him in surprise. Ever so slowly he pulled her tank top up until he could see the undersides of her breast. Dipping a strawberry into the chocolate he put the tip of the chocolate covered fruit onto her stomach, leaving a trail of dark liquid on her fair skin. He applied more until he was completely satisfied before leaning down and giving her stomach attention with his mouth. Belle gasped and arched her body toward his mouth. Richard groaned softly at how good she felt and wondered how in the world he was going to hold back.

To his surprise, Belle pulled her top over her head, exposing her lace covered breasts to his view. They were beautiful. Richard took a good amount of the chocolate and applied it to her cleavage, his mouth watering in anticipation of tasting that part of her.

"Richard!" Belle moaned when he buried his mouth against her lace-clad breasts, and began to suck the sweetness from her skin. Nothing had ever tasted so good in his life. He took his time taking away every last drop of the chocolate. Belle knew exactly what he was doing. He was paying her back for what she had done at dinner. Well, the tables were about to be turned. She moved quickly, knowing that Richard was too caught up with what he was doing to stop her. She rolled over, pinning a very surprised man beneath her.

"My turn." She whispered. He made a move to get her off but Belle poured a good amount of chocolate onto his chest and he froze. This was going to be fun. He had to crack first. It would be so great and Belle had to see him do it. She leaned forward and her small little tongue lapped at his skin. He groaned. For further torture she placed herself over his straining erection and started to grind her hips.

"Belle!" He groaned. She ignored him and licked, occasionally nipping his skin with a playful bite.

"Mmm, so good." She made little noises in her throat as she licked at him. Richard's breathing increased rapidly.

"Minx." He growled. She purred.

He knew she had turned the tables and he did not like it. He would not give in, but her hot little mouth and tongue were driving him over the edge. He was about to explode and could take no more. He picked her up and set her roughly away from him.

"You won this round, dearie." He growled. He headed for the shower, needing some very cold water on his extremely warm body.


	10. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: You already know I don't own anything from OUAT.

Richard had decided to take Belle to a club the following night because she was incredibly stressed. Her nerves were frayed every time she was near Greg or Ruby and he knew she could not take it. It was too much for her, having to deal with the stress of finding out what they did and still having to pretend to be the happy maid of honor. It was actually really difficult for her. Therefore, Richard wanted her to have a little fun and so he invited her to go with him to a club which was actually something they had done before. He decided not to dwell on what happened last time they were at a club. Especially since she had been sincerely happy at his invitation and accepted immediately.

They were now seated in the black hired Mercedes that he had ordered for them on their way to Midnight Pleasures, the night club Richard had heard a lot about. Belle turned in her seat to look at him, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"So what kind of club is this?" She wondered, then she grinned. “A strip club?"

"We are not going to a strip club and I have never been to one anyway." He said. Her eyes widened.

"Never been to a strip club? Are you serious?" She said, her voice disbelieving.

"So I take it that you have?" Richard wondered. She nodded.

"You have never wanted a woman on your lap, dancing?" She asked. A picture entered his mind and he could see no other woman but Belle doing such a thing.

"No." He lied because he had just thought about how much he wanted her on his lap, dancing.

"Liar." She grinned. He smiled and turned away.

"Why don't I help you out?" She wondered. Before he had time to protest she had straddled his lap, her short red dress riding up her legs until he could clearly see her black lace underwear. He had to hide his groan, she was just too beautiful and alluring for her own good.

"Let me show you how fun it can be to get a lap dance.” She murmured. Richard's hands went to her waist when she began to move over him, pleased with herself when she felt him harden beneath her. She grounded and thrust against his hardness until Richard was groaning. He grabbed her head and forced her lips to his, thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

"How much longer are we going to go through with this game?" He growled, his hand cupping and kneading her breasts. She gasped and arched her head back.

"As long as it takes for you to give in." She replied breathlessly. He wanted her, he ached with his need for her and he knew she was becoming wet and hot with her need for him and yet she would not give in and neither would he. He had never thought he had this much willpower. His life was one where sex was something he only did if the client was willing to pay. Money was not on his mind because he wanted Belle with a passion and he hoped and prayed that she gave in soon because he did not know how much longer he could hold out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after Belle and Richard had arrived and had a couple of drinks and shared a couple of dances at the crowded club; Belle had caught sight of Greg and her fun mood had disappeared. Richard noticed the look on her face.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I think I have had enough fun for tonight." She replied, standing and preparing to leave the table they had found in the corner. However, Richard caught her wrist and stopped her.

"What is it?" He asked again, his voice a bit more demanding the second time he asked.

"Greg..." She whispered, looking down in embarrassment. She should not let that two-timer ruin her fun and get to her but it was difficult after what she had found about what happened. Richard’s eyes scanned the room and fell on Greg and a group of young men. Greg was looking toward them and Richard took the opportunity to grab her and kiss her hungrily. She moaned softly against his mouth, allowing his hands to run down her back and rear, in clear view of Greg.

When he pulled away Belle's eyes were glazed and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." She said.

"My pleasure," He murmured, meaning it. She sat back down at their table while Richard stood up.

"I will go get us another drink." He said. When he got to the bar he heard the bits of a conversation that made his jaw clench in anger. He remained still, not looking at Greg and his friends, waiting for his drink while he listened intently.

"That is the ex?" One man asked.

"Yes.” Greg grumbled.

"She is a nice piece of ass, Greg!" The man said.

"Which is exactly what I wanted her for... She knew how to please." Greg said with a smirk because he had a feeling that Richard was listening. His friends laughed. Richard turned to face them. Greg saw him and stiffened slightly, he knew he had been there but he had not expected a reaction.

"Is there something I can help you with, Richard?" Greg wondered, trying to pretend like the man in front of him didn’t intimidate him.

"Yes, you can keep that mouth of yours shut." He replied calmly. Greg snickered.

"Oh, I forgot, she's your whore now." He said with a chuckle. Richard remained silent.

"Does she give you a good fuck?" The young man demanded, standing. Richard approached him rapidly and shoved him. Greg fell onto the table and it splintered beneath his weight. His friends stood and made a move toward Richard then seemed to think twice of getting involved in a fight in a middle of a club. Greg stood and ran at Richard, whose fist connected with the taller man’s jaw with a sickening and cracking sound. Greg did not get up after that blow and Belle was suddenly in front of Richard.

"Richard!" She whispered. Her eyes were bright with tears as she took his hand and pressed her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and led her through the crowd of people that suddenly surrounded them. Belle's body was shaking and Richard took off his coat, wrapping it around her as he brought them to the black car and climbed in. Belle huddled against him and he held her close.

"Belle-" He began to say, wanting to explain why he had just been involved in a fight with her asshole of an ex.

"I heard what they said." She whispered, Greg’s words had really gotten to her. Richard kissed her temple.

"What they think does not matter, sweetheart, as long as you are happy with yourself and your life that is all that matters." He said, smiling encouragingly and gently rubbing her back. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She pressed her lips against his gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She whispered.

"You’re welcome... I will admit that I rather enjoyed it, giving him what he deserves."


	11. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Once Upon A Time. Also thank you so much for the response to this story! I really appreciate all your comments and kudos a lot :)

Richard walked into his and Belle's room the following night to find Belle in the shower. Clothes were strewn across the floor as he walked through the room to the bathroom. She had been rather strained since the night before but Greg was now sporting a broken jaw for his trouble. It may have made her feel a bit better, that he had a broken jaw after what he had said about her, Richard knew that he was definitely most happy about giving that asshole a broken jaw. Chuckling to himself Richard cleaned the room and went to put the clothes in the basket in the bathroom, immediately wishing that he had not entered the bathroom at all.

How could he have forgotten that the shower curtain was transparent? You do not just forget something like that! Belle was suddenly and quite unexpectedly naked before his eyes, completely unaware of his hungry gaze.

Her head was tilted back, eyes closed as she washed her hair. That position thrust her breasts out and Richard had never seen anything so perfect in his life. They were round and firm with a rosy tip just begging for the attention of his tongue and his hands. Her stomach was smooth and flat as was her back, which gave way to a beautifully rounded rear. Her legs seemed never ending and were sculpted beautifully. Her secrets were covered by dark curls that seemed to shield him against intruding.

Richard's body was harder than he ever imagined it being and he felt light headed. He had to have her. With purposeful strides he walked to the shower and yanked the curtain back. Belle gasped and turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Richard! What are you-" She started. 

Her sentence ended on a moan when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she pushed herself against him, uncaring that she was soaking his clothes. His hands cupped her breasts and she gasped into his mouth at the feel of his hands finally on her skin. He kneaded her and pulled her closer.

"Richard!" She moaned. She needed to feel him and nearly ripped his shirt from his chest. Her mouth and tongue found every inch of his skin she was able to and he groaned. Before she had time to realize his intent Richard's fingers were probing at her secrets. She groaned and wantonly pushed herself against his hand.

"God, Belle...you're so hot." He groaned, feeling the wetness coating his fingers. She moaned and pushed against him again. Reaching down her hand interlaced with him as she showed him where she liked and needed to be touched the most. Richard nearly came at the feel of her hands showing him what she liked.

"Yes...right there...don't stop!" She moaned. He slid two of his fingers into her and caused her to pant.

"Tell me you want me." He pleaded in her ear.

"No!" Belle replied.

"Belle!" he growled. She had to say she wanted him, needed him but the way she was moving against his hand was driving him insane. Belle pressed her mouth against his mouth, panting in harsh breaths as he teased her to her climax. She wanted him but she would be damned before she admitted it. He needed to say it.

She reached her hand for his belt and slid it undone clumsily. Richard had no time to stop her before her hand had slipped into his pants and grasped his hardening flesh. Her wet little hands almost buckled his knees and he kicked off his jeans and shoes and stepped into the shower with her, completely naked.

"You do not know what you are doing, minx." He growled. Belle was looking at him through heavy eyes, her body growing flushed at the sight of his male beauty. His chest was broad and tapered and smooth with a slim waist. His legs were long and powerful as were his arms. As for his arousal, let’s just say he was extremely 'well endowed'.

"Easy, tiger." She murmured and giggled when he pressed her against the cool tile of the shower, spraying his own body with water and making Belle's mouth water at the sight.  
When his body was suddenly pressed against every inch of hers, Belle willed herself to be strong. She would not cave! But she said this before Richard's mouth began to press hot kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Her hand had not left him and he was in agony.

"Do you want me, Richard?" She murmured wickedly, her hand massaging him firmly. He groaned and pressed closer to her, refusing to answer her.

"Tell me what you like." She growled playfully. He was supposed to be the expert and she was almost bringing him to his knees. The water had drenched his hair and it was sticking to his face.

"How much are you going to charge me for this?" She teased. He bit gently at her throat.

"We will see when we are done." He replied, teasing her as well. Belle stiffened.

"Belle..." He trailed off when she pulled away from him, climbing out of the shower clumsily.

"Belle, stop!" Richard commanded. Belle was already in the room putting on a robe when he reached her. She held out a hand before he could speak.

"Do not say a word! Please..." She felt tears beginning fall and she became choked up. She fled the room, ashamed with herself and with him. Richard stared after her in disbelief, not sure where this sudden behavior was coming from. It must have been what he said about the money. However, she had brought it up first as a joke and he joked in response to her. He was so confused by her reaction.

Belle went into the living room and curled herself into a ball. Her body began to shake with her sobs and she buried her face in her hands. Richard's words, though only teasing, had woken her up. How could she be doing this? He was a male prostitute! He cared nothing for her except for the money and she should not try and convince herself otherwise, no matter what he had said or done. No matter the sort of relationship they had established. It was all a game anyway. No matter the feelings she had for him, she was still paying him to be with her. When the wedding was over he would leave to go to another woman's bed and he would forget all about her. That was his job. That was what he did. Nothing she did would change it. She was just like all the other women he dealt with...

"I am such a fool!" She whispered to herself.

"Yes, you are." Greg said. Belle looked up in disbelief to see him standing in the doorway, a very angry look in his eyes. She swallowed nervously and got up off the couch to look at him.


	12. Words

"What do you want, Greg?" She demanded. He smirked as much as he was able to with his broken jaw. It hurt to talk but he had to gloat about the information about Belle’s supposedly perfect lover.

"Having trouble with your lover?" He wondered, keeping the smirk on his face.

"It is none of your business!" She snapped, standing up. When she got up and was ready to walk by him; his words caused her to stop.

"He must be good for you to hire him." He said. Belle swallowed and turned to look at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about." She whispered.

"Yes, you do, Belle. He is your hooker.” He said. Belle raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist in a bruising grip before slamming her into the wall, his body pressing against hers.

"Were you not getting enough that you had to hire him?" He growled. She struggled but he pinned her securely against the wall.

"You’ve turned into a little slut, Belle." He mocked.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She cried. But Greg was not finished.

"While I was looking I found something else out about your little sex toy." He said. Belle did not want to hear any more from him. She continued to struggle but he held her firmly. He placed his lips against her ear and a cold shiver went down her spine.

"I know what he is hiding about his past." He whispered. Belle froze, she didn’t know much and he had briefly mentioned a wife and child but he only ever told her superficial things. Greg chuckled against her ear.

"Hmmm, nothing to say now, baby?" He murmured.

"Get away from me." She demanded. Could it be true? Could Greg really know what it was that Richard was hiding?

"He is a monster.” He whispered. Belle began to shake. She had too much to deal with right now and she could not think about this!

"When you know, you will run back to me and spread your thighs like you always do.” He growled.

"You bastard-" Belle started.

She was cut short when Greg was hurtled away from her, landing roughly against the opposite wall. Richard was standing there and she had never seen him so angry in her short time of knowing him. Greg got up shakily before charging after him, barreling into Richard's chest and sending them both to the ground. Belle screamed when Greg managed a punch to Richard's stomach but Richard quickly returned the favor.

Belle tried to break them up but it was proving impossible.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" Belle yelled again. They ignored her and she saw that blood was beginning to appear. She heard people coming downstairs and prayed that it was someone who could help her. It was Archie and he dove between the two men just as Ruby came into the room after him. Archie somehow managed to separate them and Belle grabbed onto Richard's arm before he could try and go at Greg again. Richard was bleeding from the nose and mouth and his hair and clothes were disheveled. Greg was in even worse condition and Belle was suddenly thankful to Richard for that.

Belle took Richard's hand and led him upstairs, not wanting to say anything at the moment. He followed quietly behind her and her grip on his hand was reassuring to him. She led him to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet. She retrieved a wash cloth and some antiseptic and cleaned him up. He stared at her for a long time, trying to discern her mood but could not be certain. Her gaze lifted to his and she stayed there.

His hand reached for hers and grasped it gently. Belle's fingers trailed down his neck lightly. They both leaned into each other at the same moment and their lips met. Richard's fingers curled into her hair and he pressed her closer to him, needing the feel of her next to him. He had heard some of Greg's words and it made him angry. Belle did not deserve to be talked to and treated like that. She deserved to be worshiped.

She settled on his lap and allowed him to open her mouth with his tongue. It may be wrong but she wanted him and she knew he wanted her. They needed to do this together, give in together. It was not about one or the other, it was the two of them as a whole. Her fingers went to his shirt and slowly slid the buttons undone, revealing his chest to her slowly. Richard’s strong hands went to the sash of her robe and slipped it from her body, revealing her to him in all her glory.

In a sort of awe his hands went to her breasts and caressed them. Her breathing hitched and she pressed herself against him, needing his touch. Richard's mouth traveled from her own down her neck, lingering and tasting as he went. Belle pressed him close when his mouth surrounded her breasts and laved it with his tongue, gently sucking. Tonight had to be the night.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, gently laying her upon it. Words could not describe what she looked like to him lying in their bed, her body flushed and ready for him. He rid himself of his remaining clothing and came down on top of her, both of them gasping at the contact. Richard's mouth took hers once more as his hands trailed over her body, coming to land on her most intimate place.

She moaned against his mouth when he touched her just the way she liked, his fingers probing deep. Her body was already creamy and ready but Richard wanted to take this slow. Going down her body he kissed his way to her stomach, playfully nipping at her belly button. His hands went to her thighs and gently pulled them wider apart. Belle looked down at him in confusion and gasped when he smiled and placed his mouth on her.

Her fingers dug into the sheets as she arched against his mouth as he did wicked things to her. He alternated between his fingers and his tongue and sometimes did both at once. Her moans and gasps were enough to satisfy any man and he had never been as full and hard as he was at that moment. He climbed back up her body and took the tip of her breast into his mouth. Belle felt the heat in her body all the way to her toes and she wrapped her arms around him, her hands caressing the smooth flesh of his back.

He took one of her hands and guided it between them. She realized what he wanted and grasped him tightly, causing him to moan against her flesh. She stroked the smooth flesh, fascinated by how hard and yet soft he was. Richard tried to stay still as she stroked him but it was proving difficult. He kissed her firmly and pulled her hand away. Belle knew Richard desperately wanted to be inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, silently telling him that she wanted him.

Richard put his hands on either side of her head and slowly entered her tight body. Belle's eyes rolled back in her head as he entered her, causing her to moan long and loud at the feeling of him stretching her. Richard gathered her hips in his hands and began thrusting into her. Belle cried out in pleasure at finally being joined to this man after so much foreplay. He kissed her and touched her, slowly coaxing her toward her completion. Belle's hands reached for his rear and she gripped him, trying to pull him deeper into her.  
Her climax was shattering but Richard continued to ride her, his teeth gritted as he held himself back. Belle looked up into his face as she saw the different emotions crossing his features. She moaned when he rolled beneath her, swinging her on top of him. He seemed larger when she was impaled on him this way and she began to ride him hard, wanting him to come undone because of her. She touched her breasts, massaging and caressing them in front of him while he watched, a low moan escaped his mouth.

The bed squeaked beneath them as Belle rode him, squeezing him with her body. Richard's hand found the thatch of their hair between her legs and touched her. Belle nearly collapsed on him as she shattered for a second time. Sweat coated their bodies as they rocked together, Richard not allowing himself to let go. Belle wanted more from him. She slipped off of him, causing him to groan in frustration. Still straddling his chest she turned around until she was facing his arousal, giving Richard a very good view of her round rear.  
Her hands wrapped around him, causing him to arch into her hand in surprise. She stroked him, first slowly and then more quickly when she heard his breathing change. She licked the tip and before she could react he had grabbed her and roughly pinned her beneath him, thrusting himself into her once more. Belle had come again just from the feel of him throwing her beneath him and it seemed as if Richard had finally had enough. His hands gripped her hips and he pressed her into the bed as he shuddered and groaned as he spilled himself inside of her after what felt like hours.

He collapsed against her, pressing his face into her neck. Belle was shaking from numerous emotions as she tried to get herself under control. Things had changed between them because of this. She knew it was going to be difficult, they both knew it. But they had allowed themselves to abandon regrets and would now have to face it in the morning. Belle dreaded the thought, not because she regretted what they had done because she wasn’t ready to talk about them. Forgetting about the problems of the morning, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in his warm embrace.


	13. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Once Upon A Time. Also the poem in this chapter is not mine, obviously, I'm not Shakespeare.

Richard woke up to the sound of running water. He groaned at the memory of what he and Belle had done the night before... several times the night before. He knew there were going to be consequences, but he refused to be sorry. It had been too good to be regretful. Slipping out of bed he walked quietly into the bathroom, planning on giving Belle a little surprise.

She was humming to herself as she showered and Richard knew he would not be able to resist her for long. She turned to look at him when he stepped into the shower with her, allowing his body to become drenched in the spray. They had said nothing to each other the night before, allowing their bodies to do the talking. Right now was no different. They would talk later, for right now Richard wanted the feel of her against him. His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her hungrily and she returned the favor ten-fold. Her small hands roamed over his broad chest as his kiss curled her toes.

Richard was too impatient for any sort of foreplay, and so it was only a matter of testing if she was ready. When he was satisfied that she was, he lifted her and pressed her against the cool tile of the shower, pushing into her and causing them both to moan. Belle wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her slick body back, grinding herself against him. Richard's hands gripped her waist tightly and he knew there would be bruises later, nothing major, either way she didn’t mind. Her nails scratched his back as she came, her cry seeming to echo off the walls as she came apart in his arms.

Richard bit on her neck roughly as he spent himself in her in a long torrent of need. He carried her out of the shower after turning the water off and brought her to the bed, his body still buried deep inside hers. He laid them down and felt Belle sigh against his flesh. He knew they were going to have to talk about this now and he was not looking forward to it.

"We should not have done this." She whispered. He stiffened and brought her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"You regret it?" He asked quietly. She sighed and turned her face away from him.

"No, and that is the problem! Richard, you know this was wrong.” She said. Richard pushed himself a little more firmly into her body, causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"Your body does not think it is wrong.” He said.

"That is not the point. This was supposed to be a business contract!" Belle said. He rolled her beneath him and caressed her face with his long fingers.

"It could still be a business contract, Belle." He pointed out. She looked away from him.

"I will pay you if you wish." She whispered.

"That was not what I meant and you know it.” He said.

"I do not know what to think." She said softly. His thumb ran across her lower lip. It became clear that they went ready for this conversation and Belle didn’t want anything to be ruined between them so she changed the subject.

"Thank you for... helping me with Greg.” He said after a moment of silence. He grinned boyishly.

"My pleasure, I wish Archie had not interrupted though. I was beginning to have some fun." He smiled. “After what he said to you, he deserved everything he got.” He said, a bit more seriously. Belle just nodded.

“So, Ruby said she wants me to read a poem at her wedding. Probably because I’m the bookworm and know all the good ones.” Belle smiled.

"And did you accept?" Richard wondered. She nodded.

"Say it for me" He said suddenly. 

"What? No! It’s a surprise." She said with a small chuckle.

"I love poetry, I’ll tell you if it’s a good choice." He said. She looked at him closely.

"You will not laugh at the way I sound when I'm reading poetry?" She asked. He smiled.

"Of course not, why would I?” He said seriously. She nodded, although she thought it was going to be rather hard to concentrate when his body was buried deep inside of her. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, letting the words wash over her as she had always done. 

“Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

She opened her eyes to see Richard looking at her strangely. She instantly felt embarrassed. She tried to pull away from him only to have him hold her fast.  
"Belle..."Was all he said. His mouth crashed on hers and she was caught by surprise by his sudden ardor and the feeling of him swelling within her. When he began thrusting inside her helplessly she wondered what she had done to excite him so much.

xXx

Richard pulled the sleeping Belle more firmly against him. He had given her pleasure and they had yet to get out of bed yet and it was 3 in the afternoon. When she had said that poem; he thought he had fallen a little in love with her. Her voice, there was just something about it that he couldn’t understand why it got to him and attracted him so much. She sounded so passionate when she spoke it. He had been unable to help his response to her and had been a little rough in his enthusiasm, although she did not seem to be complaining. What was he going to do with his little bookworm now? He sighed, he already knew he was in trouble because he had just called her ‘his’.


	14. Complications

"Belle!"

Belle froze at the sound of Ruby's voice. She did not want to deal with her right now!

"I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Ruby asked. Belle blushed and looked away, but not before Ruby caught the look in her friend’s eye. Ruby grinned.  
"Ah... I see! But I am glad that I found you!" Her ‘friend’ said. Belle had yet to say anything.

"Belle... Is everything all right with you?" She wondered.

"Yes, of course, why would you ask such a thing?" Belle asked.

"Because you seem mad at me." Ruby replied.

"Well, I am not.” She said.

"Yes, you are, Belle; you were always a bad liar. Please just tell me what I did!" Ruby pleaded.

"Nothing, Ruby." Belle said turning to go. Ruby caught her arm.

"Please, you are my best friend, Belles!" Ruby said. Belle could feel her anger beginning to erupt and she tried desperately to keep it down, but it was no use. She turned to Ruby.

"'Best friend'? Do you know the meaning of the term 'best friend'?" Belle demanded. Ruby nodded slowly. Belle's voice became low.

"Greg and I had planned on getting married." She whispered. Ruby instantly paled.

"Really?" Was all she managed to say.

"Yes... But then he left me for no reason at all." Belle continued. Ruby remained silent. Then Belle put on a sarcastic face.

"Oh! But wait! There was a reason! And do you know what that is?" She wondered. Ruby shook her head, although she looked like she was going to be sick. 

"He was screwing you in his spare time!" Belle whispered.

"Belle-"

"No, Ruby... Do not say anything. We will go through with this wedding as if nothing happened and then I will leave Maine.” She said, turning to go.

"Belle…" Ruby's voice was helpless. Belle ran, the tears she had been longing to shed were beginning to fall. She ran out of the house and out to the gazebo that was as far away from the house as she could get. She collapsed onto the bench and wept. Still the idea of Ruby doing such a thing seemed unbelievable to her. She had loved Greg, deeply, though she would never admit it now. After everything he had done since they broke up.

They had been going to get married, buy a big house, and have children with a dog. The perfect family. She now knew that nothing in life was perfect, especially men, but Ruby was her best friend. You do not do something like that to your friend, and what about Archie; he and Greg were best friends, and still are! Would Archie still wish to marry Ruby if he knew what she and Greg had done?

"Oh, sweetheart." A voice tenderly murmured. Belle looked up to see Richard standing there, a tender expression on his face. When he approached she collapsed against him, allowing him to hold her close as she cried.

"It is all too much.” She whispered. Who knew that a simple wedding would cause her so much stress? Richard held her close, pressing his mouth against her ear.

"Do you wish to leave?" He wondered. She looked up at him.

"What?" She looked bewildered.

"Do you wish to go back to the UK?” He wondered again.

"Richard... I ... No." She said hesitantly, but it was not because of what Richard might think. If they went back to England that would mean the end of their contract. Belle did not want to lose him yet. He smiled at her.

"I know what can cheer you up." He murmured, his eyes flashing wickedly. Belle could not help but smile.

"Is sex your answer for everything?" She wondered. He kissed her.

"No, but it is better than chocolate." He growled playfully.

"I do not think so." She teased.

"Hm, unless you use the chocolate.” He replied suggestively.

"I will remember you said that.” She said with a grin.

"I hope you do.” Richard said, his hand caressing her breast lightly.

"How dare you?" Belle and Richard’s little private moment was interrupted and they both turned to see Mrs. Lucas walking toward them with long angry strides. Belle stood up to face the woman she thought of as a grandmother in confusion.

"Granny, what-" Belle was forced to stop when Mrs. Lucas slapped her soundly across the face, causing Belle to gasp in disbelief.

"Do not call me Granny anymore, Belle French! Not after what you have done!" She said, her face livid with anger. Richard had stood up and Belle backed up against him for support.

"What are you talking about?" She wondered.

"Do not play coy with me! I invite you into my home with this man for my daughter's wedding, and you would disrespect me like this?" She questioned in angry tone.

"Mrs. Lucas, I do not believe we know what you are talking about.” Richard said calmly.

"I was not speaking to you, and I want you out of my home as soon as possible!” She said.

"Mo-Mrs. Lucas! Please, tell me what is going on!" Belle pleaded, near tears.

"You brought a male prostitute into my home for my daughter’s wedding?" Mrs. Lucas nearly screeched. Belle gasped. How had she...Greg!

"You do not understand-" Belle started.

"I understand perfectly, Belle! Maybe I might have been able to forgive you for that, but then to accuse my daughter of sleeping with Greg while you were still together, you have a lot of nerve!" She said.

"I am not accusing anyone! Greg is the one who told me that that was the reason why he had left me!" Belle cried. What lies was Greg telling? He was obviously telling Mrs Lucas that he had never slept with Ruby and Ruby wasn’t admitting it either.

"I want you out of my home; today." She said, turning to walk away.

"Mrs. Lucas... Please," Belle whispered. That woman and her granddaughter were the only family that Belle had in the whole world, and Greg was taking that away from her. Mrs. Lucas continued walking away.

"Oh, God." She whispered. Richard’s arms came around her but she pulled away from him, not wanting his comfort. She had to talk to Greg. How could the son of a bitch do this to her? She ran, ignoring Richard's cries to stop. She ran into the house and up the stairs to Greg's room, thankful when she found him in there.

"Ah, Belle, running back to me so soon?" He grinned. Belle slapped him and he groaned, his broken jaw protesting the action.

"You asshole, what did you tell Mrs Lucas?" She demanded.

"The truth." He replied. 

"How could you do this to me?" She whispered.

"I wanted to get back with you, Belle, but you would not hear it because you had that man to go back to,” He hissed.

"You are right, he is more of a man than you will ever be." Belle turned away and stormed out of the room.


	15. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Once Upon A Time.

"It is not worth it." 

The words were whispered quietly and Richard looked up from the book he was reading to see Belle standing in the doorway. Her bright eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You and me. It’s not worth it.” She whispered. Richard felt his heart shrink and skip a beat. He set his book to the side slowly, knowing he was not going to like this conversation.

"What happened?" He demanded. She shook her head, blinking back tears.

"Mrs. Lucas... She does not believe anything I say. She says that the only way to prove what I am saying is the truth... I have to make you leave." She whispered, the tears freely flowing now.

"Does what they think mean so much to you?" He asked. She hesitated.

"They are the only family I have.” She said finally.

"That is not a family! A family sticks by you when you need them and they do not believe the things that ex-boyfriends say!" He growled angrily. She was just going to walk away, after everything he had thought they had. After everything that had happened since they first met on the plane ride to Maine.

"Not all of what Greg said is a lie, Richard." Belle whispered.

"What do you mean?" Richard looked confused. That asshole did nothing but lie.

"Your...job." She replied. He snickered at her. He should have guessed she was talking. Of course that had to brought up too. 

"Do not try and pretend that it disgusts you now, Belle French, you hired me.” Richard said. Belle looked away from him.

"Obviously it was a mistake." She said so softly he almost did not hear her. Richard became angry in an instant. He advanced on her and grabbed her shoulders. It wasn’t a rough action but he wanted her to know how he hurt he felt by what she was saying. He had feelings too, no matter if she still harbored ridiculous thoughts of it only being about sex.

"A mistake? You have a lot of nerve, Belle, and I cannot believe you are just going to walk away." He said with a deep frown on his face.

"'Walk away'? You talk as if we are in a relationship that does not exist! I know absolutely nothing about you!" She cried.

"What do you want to know?" He demanded. Was this really about his past? Would that always come back to haunt him?

"It is not that easy, it’s not just about me not knowing what happened before you met me." Belle said.

"Yes, it is. It is that simple." Richard looked her straight in the eye.

"I do not know your birthday; your childhood is a mystery to me; where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings?" She said, trying to make a point.  
"None of those things are important.” He said softly.

"No, but I know something that is." Belle said.

"What is that?" He hissed.

"What are you hiding about your past life?" She asked quietly. Richard stiffened and his fingers dug into her shoulders, not wanting to let go. So that is what it’s about. She had just said that it wasn't about that. Honestly, it was like she wasn't even willing to fight for them. 

"Greg found out. He knows, why can't I?" She whispered. He pushed her away from him gently, but still causing her back to hit the door behind her lightly.

"You have no right to ask that of me now that you wish to walk away! You are ashamed to be with a prostitute that you hired? You have more here to atone for than I do, Belle." He hissed.

"Yes, and the only way to make things right is for you to leave." She said.

"Then I will need the money for the sex I provided for you. That is after all, the only thing that means anything to me." He growled. Tears of hurt welled in her eyes and Richard knew what this must be doing to her. He hated himself for it but there was nothing else he could say. She had hurt him too by making him leave and she had actually meant what she said.

"O-of course, I will have it for you before...before you leave.” She whispered. Silence filled the room for a few long moments.

"When you find something worth fighting for, you never give up. When you have led the kind of life I have you will do anything for the tender touch of another." He whispered. Belle remained silent.

"I hope you are happy here with your family.” He said sarcastically. Belle collapsed onto her knees when Richard stormed out of the door behind her Tears filled her eyes again as he slammed the door and she could hear his retreating footsteps.

“Richard…” She sobbed. When Mrs. Lucas had told her what it would take for her to believe Belle, the young woman had not known what to do. The thought of hurting Richard that way made her sick and yet her family was all she had left in the world.

Family had always meant a lot to her. Mrs. Lucas had been there for her when no one else had. She had had no choice. Standing up and wiping her eyes, she went to her purse and pulled out 3 grand. She supposed that was enough to pay Richard for his...love making. Although after today, it couldn’t exactly be called lovemaking anymore. She set it down next to his book, knowing he would find it there when he packed up and she prayed that he would not hate her forever. She had done what she had to do.


	16. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was busy writing exams. I hope there are still people that are interested in this story :)

Richard stared out of the plane as it flew him back to England. He had been alone all of his life but for the first time it really bothered him. Belle... How could she have chosen to stay with those people? None of them cared for her like she claimed, and that asshole Greg had made everything unbearable for her. Yet she had stayed with them.  
Richard sighed and reached for the bag beside him, slowly pulling out the only thing he had left of Belle. The picture they had taken in the garden. His face looked strained in the picture; no doubt because he had a woman like Belle teasing him that night. But she... She looked gorgeous. Her smile seemed to jump off the page, and the sunlight from the setting sun seemed to catch her features perfectly.

He had thrown all of his rules out the window when he had met this woman. Nothing had happened like this on any other dates. With every other woman he had been cold and heartless, only warming when it was necessary, but Belle; she had a life about her that seemed to make everyone else happy. Her personality had drawn him toward her.

However, he had allowed himself to fall in love with her. It was ridiculous, of course. He did not fall in love with his clients; it went against every one of his morals. She had only wanted him to make Greg jealous, and no other reason, but when they had made love; it had nothing to do with the money. He had wanted her because she was Belle. His Belle.

Money had not been on his mind, only giving her pleasure. However, he could never tell her what he was hiding, about his past. No one could know. How Greg had found out, he had no idea and could only imagine, but he could never tell her; the revulsion on her face would have been too much for him to bear.

Now he was on a plane to England back to a lonely existence. He was an escort no more. Belle had been his last client and he no longer wished the touch of another woman because Belle's was all he thought about. The plane landing and his drive to his penthouse went by in a sort of daze. He went to the answering machine, a dark part of his mind hoping that Belle had called. Of course she had not, she had her ‘family’ now.

The voices on the machine were all women who were interested in his services. He deleted them all and went to his room, dropping his suitcases and collapsing on the large bed.  
The phone ringing woke him from a troubled sleep and Richard glanced at the clock. 3:00 am. Who the hell would be calling him so late...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright, Belle?” Ruby asked. Belle nodded silently. Ruby frowned in worry, her friend had not said much since Richard's departure and it was beginning to worry her. She knew Belle forgave her for what she and Greg had done, but it did not erase her guilt. Her mother had forgiven Belle for bringing Richard and Ruby had told her the truth about her and Greg.

The look of disappointment on her grandmother's face was punishment enough for her but Belle had not taken the separation from Richard as well as Ruby had thought she would. He was only an escort, not a boyfriend of any kind. Yet Belle behaved as if she had lost that one person on earth that meant anything to her. Could her friend have fallen for the escort?

She studied her for a moment, trying to see if she could find the answer. She did not have to look far. In Belle’s hands, Ruby saw that she held the picture that had been taken of them in the garden. Ruby had given the other copy to Richard and Belle looked as if she was having a hard time letting the small object go.

"You miss him." Ruby whispered. Belle glanced at her.

"What?"

"You miss Richard." Ruby repeated. Belle shook her head and looked away, but not before Ruby saw the hurt in her eyes.

"He is a good man, Belle, it is only natural that you would miss him.” She said.

"I do not want to talk about it.” Belle whispered.

"I know but he makes you feel different, doesn't he?" Ruby asked. Belle turned to look at her friend in surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Ruby smiled.

"Archie makes me feel that way. It is as if there will never be another woman who makes him feel the way you can.” She said. Belle nodded.

"Yes but you are marrying Archie and I hired Richard to be my date." She said pathetically. Ruby nodded with a giggle.

"Kind of desperate!" She said with another giggle, hoping to make Belle smile. It worked and Belle hit her friend on the arm.

"Oh, shut up!" She said with another smile. The situation came back quickly and Belle sobered up. Ruby took her hand.

"Belle, it is not too late; call him. Ask him to come back.” Ruby said, needing to see her friend happy. Too much had happened to the young woman lately and Ruby wanted to see her happy. The only time that she was, was when she was with the escort. When she had been dating Greg, Ruby had never seen Belle's eyes light up when he came into the room, but that was how she was with Richard.

"It is too late, Ruby… But thank you." She said. Ruby nodded sadly.

"Richard's job does not make him a different person, Belle." Ruby said after a moment.

"No... But the things he must have done..." Belle said quietly.

"We all have skeletons in our closets, Belle; Richard is no different." She said. Belle did not reply.

"I know he cares for you." Ruby said, needing to press the matter. Tears welled in Belle's eyes.

"No he doesn't... I ruined everything!" She sobbed. Ruby wrapped her arms around the woman she thought of as a sister.

"Everything ruined can be fixed, Belle." Ruby said, pushing her friend’s hair away from her face. Belle cried for a long time, letting everything go and Ruby let her. When she finally pulled away, Ruby did not like the haunted look she saw in her friends once bright eyes.

"I think I need to get out of the house for a while." Belle whispered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ruby asked. Belle immediately shook her head.

"No, thank you, I need to be alone for right now." Belle whispered. Ruby nodded hesitantly and watched her friend leave the room, wondering if things would ever be right for the young woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle cursed beneath her breath as the rain began. She had been driving for a few hours. She had done a lot of thinking in the last few hours, and the more she thought, the more she realized what a mistake it had been letting Richard go. They had not been in a relationship, true, but there could have been one if they both gave it a chance.

Ruby had been right. Richard's job did not make him a different person, he was just Richard. She had skeletons in her closet and knew she should not judge the ones which rested in Richard's. What made her think that he even had feelings for her? The way he touched her, the way he smiled at her, the look in his eyes. All of those things told her that he felt something for her. If even a there was only a little something there.

Had she thrown that all away? A tear fell onto her pale cheek, and more soon followed. Everything she had ever done in her life had been a complete failure. She had wanted the chance to study further and start writing, but her father had died shortly after that and her courage and motivation and her love for writing had gone with him. Richard had been the only person since then that inspired her

When she was with him she could be herself, not that someone that everyone seemed disappointed in. He liked being around her even when she did the most outrageous things and that was something Greg could never do, allow her to be herself.

Greg had seemed so smug when he found out Richard was leaving. The look on his face almost made her mad enough to kill him. He was enjoying seeing her in pain. How could she have given him those years of her life? And yet if she had not, and Greg had not dumped her for no reason, she would never have went to the yellow pages to find an escort, which meant she would never have meant Richard. Her Richard. 

The man who made chocolate sinful. The man who had known she had fantasies before she herself did.

She just wanted the chance to tell him that she was sorry for everything.


	17. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think, sorry I kept you all waiting :)

The phone ringing woke him up from a troubled sleep and Richard glanced at the clock. 3am. Who the hell would be calling him at this late hour?

“Hello.” He growled into the phone, miserable that his already troubled sleep was interrupted.

“Richard?” A woman’s voice asked.

“Ruby? Is that you?” He wondered in disbelief. Her voice was filled with tears and he had trouble understanding what she was saying.

“What’s wrong, Ruby?” He asked, panicking slightly.

“Belle… She was in an accident, Richard.” She sobbed. His heart started hammering in his chest. 

The phone hit the floor as it fell from Richard’s suddenly cold fingers. Belle! Not thinking twice, he grabbed his suitcase that was still packed and rushed out the door, cellphone in hand as he called for the soonest flight to Boston. He had to get back to her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Richard cautiously took Belle's pale and lifeless hands, afraid of hurting her. Scratches and bruises marred her face and arms, and her skin was so pale, Richard felt sick. Archie and Ruby stood a little ways away, Ruby crying into her fiancée’s chest. Mrs. Lucas sat in a chair on the other side of Belle's bed and Greg stood as far away from Richard as possible. He wasn't sure why the hell Greg was even there but couldn't bring himself to care about Greg at the moment. 

"What happened?" He asked Mrs. Lucas.

"She had gone for a drive by herself and her car must have swerved and she hit a tree going pretty fast." She said, not looking at him after what had happened the last time they were all in a room together.

Richard nodded and turned back to Belle. He should have been here; should have stopped this from happening. She seemed so helpless lying there that he wanted to gather her into his arms and protect her from everything the world might throw at them.

"I wonder what she could have been thinking, to go in a car that late at night.” Greg mused pointlessly. Richard turned to him angrily.

"You have a lot of nerve to be here, asshole!" He growled. Greg shrugged.

"So do you.” He shot back. Richard stood up, hands clenched.

 

"I care for her.” Richard said.  
"Do you? Or do you see a woman who will willingly spread her legs?" Greg demanded, causing both Ruby and her grandmother to gasp. Richard advanced on him but Archie quickly got in between them.

"Both of you need to stop! Belle has been in an accident, your argument is useless and childish!" Archie said. Richard muttered something under his breath before turning to Belle. This was all his fault and he was never going to be able to forgive himself if she did not wake up. He did want to even think about that, her not waking, he needed her in his life. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Richard..." Richard's eyes snapped open when he heard Belle's soft whisper. It had been four days since he had arrived here, and he had yet to leave the hospital. The doctors had not known what would happen if or when Belle woke up, but their main fear had been memory loss. He slowly turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were open, their blue depths filled with pain but she managed to smile.

"Belle... Wait, I will call a doctor!" He said getting ready to get up.

"No...Richard...j-just talk to me.” She whispered. He took her hand and carefully stroked his thumb across her knuckles as gently as he could.

"Talk? Sweetheart, you are in no condition to talk. You should be resting.” Richard said. She smiled sleepily at him and closed her eyes.

"I missed you." She whispered. Richard closed his eyes and gently brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss. He pressed a few gentle kisses to her knuckles and her fingers. He was so relieved that she was going to be okay. She had woken up, which he was worried would not happen and she was even talking to him. 

"We said things too quickly.” He said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes... I am sorry if I hurt you." Belle said.

"No, darling, you did not hurt me, you did what you thought was right. I cannot be hurt by that.” He said. Her eyes welled with tears, and Richard reached up to gently wipe them away as they fell.

"This whole accident is my fault! I-I should n-never have gotten in the car…” Belle sighed softly. She was annoyed with herself. She had been in no emotional state to drive but she needed time to herself.

“The accident was not your fault, Belle.” He said and gently stroked her cheek.

"Yes, it-" Richard stopped her with a finger to her lips. She kissed it and Richard smiled.

"You know how to make me feel better.” She whispered.

"Hmm, oh, and I got something for you! I almost forgot.” He said. Her eyes instantly brightened.

"Really? What?" She asked eagerly. He reached beside him and slowly presented her with a single red rose and a box of chocolate. Her smile was radiant.

"Oh, Richard... Thank you!" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She lifted her weak arms and Richard moved into her embrace, relishing the feeling of her against him after her near death experience. He was careful not to upset any of the wires or the drip in her arm. He brushed his lips gently against hers before pulling away.

"Richard?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked.

"When I am better, and out of the hospital, I think we should talk.” She said. He nodded, he knew they would inevitably have to talk about what happened between them and what it meant for them going forward. But first, he would make sure she got better.

"Yes, I think so as well.” He said. They were interrupted when Greg came into the room, looking surprised to see Belle awake and even more surprised that Richard was there by her side.

"Belle, you are up.” He said, stating the obvious.

"What are you doing here, Greg?" She asked, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Making sure you are alright.” Was his reply.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Belle, come on..." Greg started.

"I think it would be better if you left." Richard said, standing up and glaring at Greg.

"Mind your own business, I am not talking to you!" Greg spat, infuriated that Richard was back in Belle’s life after his plan clearly failed.

"No, but you are upsetting her!” Richard said, advancing on Greg, who immediately backed up. Obviously remembering the last time he had to sport a broken jaw after crossing Richard.

"Richard! Stop...please!" Belle whispered. Richard did, but not because he did not want to hit Greg, because he very much did, but because she sounded near tears. "Get out.” He growled to Greg. The man did not need to be told twice.

"Richard?" Belle murmured once Greg had left and Richard had a few moments to calm down. He turned back to her and could see she was beginning to get exhausted.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did you not keep the money?" She asked. He came to her and kissed her.

"Because what I feel for you is priceless." He said simply with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know if you did. There'll be more soon.


End file.
